Love in the Ice
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Saat terbangun dan mendapati orang yang mencintaimu tidak mengenalimu lagi dan bahkan tidak mencintaimu lagi, bagaimana rasanya? Dan kau baru menyadari seluruh cintanya saat dia sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padamu dan dunia. Tapi.. apakah semuanya sudah terlambat untuk di rubah? Apa cinta itu mengenal kata terlambat dan penyesalan?
1. Chapter 1

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Standar warning applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Jika kau memiliki seseorang yang sangat kau cintai, jagalah dia sepe__nu__h ha__ti__mu_

_Karena kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di hari esokmu_

_Jika kau memiliki seseorang yang mencintaimu secara tulus, jangan sia-siakan dia_

_Karena kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan menimpanya keesokan harinya_

_Jika kau terbangun dan mendapati kenyataan jika kau tidak dicintainya, bagaimana rasanya?_

_Karena dia sudah kehilangan seluruh cintanya dan bahkan perasaanya pada dunia_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gadis bersurai ungu itu menatap pemandangan yang ada di depannya tanpa ekpresi. Padahal pemandangan yang ada di depannya sangat cantik dan pasti semua orang akan berdecak kagum. Tapi mungkin gadis itu adalah pengecualian.

"Hinata"panggil pemuda bersurai merah yang membuat gadis itu menoleh ke asal suara "Kau bosan?"

Gadis yang di panggil Hinata itu tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih memandangi pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Pria bersurai merah itu berusaha memaklumi sikap Hinata meski hatinya terasa sakit. Apa ini perasaan Hinata dulu setiap dia tidak mempedulikannya?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pria bersurai merah itu bernama Gaara. Tepatnya Sabaku Gaara yang merupakan pemimpin perusahaan Sabaku corp. Dengan di berkahi wajah tampan, bergelimang harta, otak yang encer serta jabatan yang di pegangnya sekarang, siapa wanita yang tidak tertarik padanya?

Tapi menurut pria ini, wanita adalah mahluk merepotkan sepanjang masa serta sangat cerewet. Sampai-sampai dia bersumpah di hadapan ayah dan kakaknya, Kankuro jika dia menemukan wanita yang tidak cerewet dan merepotkan maka dia langsung menikahinya sesegera mungkin.

Dan.. sepertinya _**kami-sama**_ mengabulkan perkataan Gaara.

Ingat pepatah ucapan itu doa? Maka itulah yang terjadi pada Gaara. Dia melihat, tepatnya bertemu dengan teman semasa SMA-nya yang terkenal dengan kekalemannya dan seingatnya dulu gadis itu termasuk jajaran anak-anak penyendiri meskipun rupanya bisa di bilang cantik.

"Hinata, gantilah margamu menjadi Sabaku.."ucap Gaara saat pertemuan mereka yang kedua

"a-apa maksudmu, Sa-Sabaku?"

"panggil aku Gaara.."ucapnya yang tersirat nada yang tidak suka saat Sabaku terucap dari mulut mungil Hinata. "aku tidak akan mengulang ucapanku lagi, jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Aku ingin kau merubah margamu menjadi Sabaku.."

"ta-tapi.. kenapa harus aku? Bu-bukankah masih banyak wa-wanita yang menyukai Gaara?"

Gaara mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Sepertinya lima tahun tidak bertemu cukup merubah gadis yang di depannya ini menjadi lebih cerewet, tapi tidak sampai seperti Temari, kakaknya.

"apa perlu alasan untuk menyukaimu?"tanya Gaara datar yang membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah. Sebenarnya Gaara juga tidak yakin dengan yang di ucapkannya tadi, apalagi tentang menyukai. Yang dia tahu, Hinatalah yang cocok untuk bersamanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gadis itu tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh untuk pernikahan mereka. Bahkan gadis itu malah memohon padanya untuk pesta pernikahannya di adakan sesederhana mungkin. Namun sayangnya dia tidak bisa mewujudkannya, lebih tepatnya tidak mempunyai kuasa untuk mewujudkannya karena kedua orang tuanya serta kedua saudaranya begitu senang mendengarnya mau menikah sehingga mereka merancang acara pernikahan mereka menjadi benar-benar mewah.

"aku janji jika kau ingin pernikahan yang sederhana, mungkin bisa kita lakukan saat memperbarui janji pernikahan nanti.."ucap Gaara yang lebih dari 10 kata dan itu sebenarnya suatu rekor bagi Gaara karena selama ini ucapannya hampir di bawah 10 kata. Atau lebih parahnya dia hanya menjawab dengan dua konsonan kata, "hn"

"ti-tidak usah. Itu membuang-buang uang saja.."ucap Hinata yang membuat Gaara lega, namun wajahnya tidak berubah dari ekspresi datarnya

Dan saat itu Gaara tidak pernah tahu, ucapannya yang asal tentang menyukai Hinata benar-benar di anggap serius dan menyebabkan berbagai masalah nanti.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bahkan saat malam pertamapun, Hinata tidak di sentuh oleh Gaara karena dia lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya. Hinata terkejut, namun berusaha memaklumi sekaligus menyakinkan dirinya jika Gaara hanya gugup.

Sehari, seminggu, sebulan.

Tanpa terasa, sudah tiga bulan waktu berlalu dan Gaara tidak ada menyentuh Hinata sama sekali. Bahkan untuk mengajak Hinata berbicara saja jarang. Paling Gaara hanya mengatakan "aku akan pulang terlambat" atau "aku ada urusan ke luar kota"

Hinata masih berusaha bertahan dan masih berusaha berpikir jika Gaara sedang sibuk dan suatu saat nanti dia akan datang kepada Hinata serta meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Tapi.. saat itu kapan?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Gaara, apa artinya aku untukmu?"tanya Hinata saat mereka sedang makan malam

"apa maksudmu?"tanya Gaara tanpa mengalihkan perhaiannya dari dokumen yang di pegangnya. Bahkan saat makanpun, Gaara tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari dokumen-dokumen yang sebenarnya bisa di kerjakan nanti.

Hinata melihat itu hanya menghela nafas. Ini sudah setahun sejak pernikahan mereka dan tidak ada kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka. Bahkan bisa di bilang hubungan mereka mengalami kemunduran yang singnifikan. Jika sebelumnya Gaara masih sering memberi kabar meski lewat sms, namun akhir-akhir ini tidak.

"apa aku hanya mainan di matamu, Gaara?"tanya Hinata yang sukses membuat Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dokumen yang di pegangnya dan menatap Hinata dengan tajam

"kau bukan mainanku. Kau istriku.."jawab Gaara tanpa ekspresi

"benarkah?"suara Hinata terdengar sangat meragukan ucapan Gaara barusan. "lalu, kenapa kau tidak pernah menyentuhku? Kenapa kita pisah kamar sejak hari pertama? Apa di matamu aku benar-benar bukan mainan? Atau malah, aku adalah pembantumu di matamu Gaara?"

"cukup!"bentak Gaara yang membuat Hinata terkejut. "kupikir kau berbeda dengan wanita kebanyakan. Ternyata kau sama saja.."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Gaara segera beranjak dari meja makan. Sementara Hinata? Berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya, namun gagal. Yang ada dia akhirnya menangis terisak-isak dan mempertanyakan kenapa jalan hidupnya seperti itu.

"a-apa aku ti-tidak berhak ba-bahagia?"isak Hinata yang tidak mungkin di dengar Gaara

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Esoknya, Hinata sarapan di meja makan sendirian. Gaara pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan Hinata baru tahu hal itu saat Ayame yang merupakan salah satu pelayan di rumah yang di tempati Hinata sekarang memberitahunya.

Di landa rasa bersalah, Hinata memutuskan untuk membuat bekal makan siang –yang selama ini belum pernah di lakukannya– sebagai wujud penyesalannya. Hinata sudah merangkai kata-kata untuk meminta maaf dan bersenandung riang menuju kantor Gaara.

Namun apa yang di lihatnya saat memasuki ruangan Gaara menghancurkan semuanya. Perasaanya, _**mood**_nya bahkan kata-kata yang sudah di susunnya sepanjang jalan.

"Ga-Gaara~"panggil Hinata dengan suara parau yang membuat Gaara menoleh dan matanya membesar. Secepat mungkin dia melepaskan pelukan wanita yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan itu mengakibatkan wanita itu terjungkal

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"tanya Gaara yang berusaha mendekati Hinata namun malah Hinata memilih melangkah menjauh dari Hinata

"ja-jangan mendekat!"seru Hinata terisak dan membuat Gaara berhenti mendekati Gaara

Gaara yang tahu apa yang di pikirkan Hinata berusaha menjelaskannya. "Hinata ini bukanlah seperti yang kau lihat.."

Namun Hinata sudah menutup seluruh inderanya dan hatinya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Garaa. Cukup! Satu tahun dirinya tersiksa tanpa kepastian apapun dan hari ini dia sudah menemukan semuanya.

"Gaara, kita cerai saja.."ucap Hinata tanpa ekspresi yang membuat mata Gaara melebar

"apa maksudmu? Sudah kubilang ini bukanlah seperti yang kau lihat.."ucap Gaara berusaha menjelaskan namun suaranya terlalu menyiratkan kemarahan dan itu di tangkap lain oleh Hinata

"satu tahun menurutku sudah cukup untuk menunggu tanpa kepastian apapun. Dan kurasa kau sudah menemukan kebahagianmu sendiri. Jadi selama tinggal Gaara. kita bertemu di pengadilan.."

Setelah megucapkan hal itu, Hinata berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan Gaara. gaara yang tidak terima dengan keputusan itu berusaha mengejar Hinata, namun lengannya di tahan oleh wanita yang di lihat Hinata tadi.

"Gaara-kun, biarkan saja dia. Bukankan dengan begitu kita bisa bersama?"ucap wanita bersurai cokelat itu manja

Gaara segera menepis tangan wanita itu dan berkata "sudah kubilang Masturi, hubungan kita sudah berakhir sejak lama.."

Dan Gaara segera berlari keluar, mencoba menyusul Hinata. Wanita yang bernama Masturi itu hanya terduduk lemas dan berkata dengan lirih.

"kenapa.. kenapa aku bukanlah yang terakhir untukmu, Gaara?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata terlalu sedih dan mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Apa sebenarnya salahnya? Apa sebenarnya kurangnya? Mengapa Gaara harus mencari wanita lain untuk memuaskannya?

Tatapannya semakin buram, namun Hinata tidak peduli dan malah makin menaikan kecepatan mobilnya. Di hapusnya air matanya dengan kasar dan menatap jalanan yang licin karena hujan. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, Hinata sekarang berada di jalur yang salah sehingga dari arah berlawanan terlihat truk yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Hinata melihat itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung menginjak gas mobilnya hingga maksimal, sementara truk itu berusaha menghindar. Namun truk itu kalah cepat dan kecelakaanpun tidak bisa di hindari lagi.

"semoga aku mati di sini.."ucap Hinata tepat sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar habis

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gaara langsung berlari menuju ruang ICU di mana Hinata di rawat. Naruto meneleponnya tadi dan memberitahukan bahwa Hinata kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang krisis. Saat sampai di depan ruangan yang di beri tahu di telepon tadi oleh Naruto, Gaara melihat Naruto menunggunya.

"Nar~"ucapan Gaara tidak selesai karena Naruto langsung meninju wajah Gaara

Gaara menerima itu langsung menatap Naruto dengan tajam, sementara Naruto menatapnya dengan kesal sekaligus jijik.

"apa-apaan ini Naruto!"teriak Gaara kesal dan malah makin membuat Naruto muak

"kalau tahu melepaskan Hinata kepadamu sama saja berakibat seperti ini, lebih baik aku melarangnya menikah denganmu!"seru Naruto kesal. "kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata selama ini hah?! Kalau kau tidak bisa membuat Hinata bahagia, kenapa kau menikahinya!"

Gaara terdiam. Apa yang di ucapkan Naruto memang benar dan dirinya mengakui bahwa dia menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Padahal kemarin dia ingin memulai semuanya dari awal, namun karena pertanyaan Hinata malah membuatnya marah.

Naruto hampir melayangkan tinjunya lagi ke wajah Gaara jika suara seorang suster tidak mencegahnya.

"umm.. dokter Namikaze. Bukannya saya ingin menganggu, tapi keadaan Hinata semakin kritis.."ucap perawat itu dengan takut-takut karena baru kali ini melihat dokter yang biasanya ceria, heboh dan suka bertingkah bodoh terlihat menakutkan sekarang.

Naruto menghela nafas dan kepalan tinjunya yang masih menggantung di udara pelan-pelan di turunkan.

"siapkan semua peralatan sekarang.."perintah Naruto yang membuat sang perawat segera berlari. Naruto menatap Gaara dengan kesal dan berkata "jika Hinata mati, orang yang pertama kali kucari untuk kubunuh adalah kau!"

Setelah memberikan ancaman, Naruto segera berlari memasuki ruangan Hinata dan memengang sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya pembulih daranya ada yang pecah karena tinju Naruto tadi.

Dan baru kali ini Gaara menyesal dengan semua perbuatannya selama ini pada Hinata dan membuat sahabatnya menjadi membencinya.

"kumohon, biarkan Hinata hidup. Aku akan menukarkan apapun untuknya.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata memang berhasil melewati masa krisisnya, namun masalahnya sampai sekarang Hinata belum sadar juga. Sudah sebulan dan belum ada tanda-tanda Hinata akan sadar. Dan selama itu pula Gaara tidak pernah di izinkan oleh Naruto untuk menjeguk Hinata dengan alasan, "apa kau menemuinya untuk menyuruh Hinata cepat mati hah?"

Sampai hari itu tiba. Hari di mana Naruto tidak ada di rumah sakit karena sedang mengikuti seminar di Seoul dan tanpa buang waktu Gaara segera masuk ke ruangan Hinata.

Sesal, itulah perasaan yang pertama kali terlintas di kepala Gaara saat melihat keadaan Hinata. Seluruh tubuh Hinata di tempeli alat-alat untuk membantunya hidup. Tubuh Hinata yang sebelumnya berisi, sekarang terlihat kurus. Wajah Hinata yang biasanya bersemu merah sekarang terlihat pucat.

Memaksakan dirinya untuk bergerak menuju ke tempat Hinata. Gaara menarik tempat duduk dan mengamati Hinata lebih dekat lagi. Ah~ bibirnya juga memucat. Dan tangannya, tangannya sangat dingin saat di sentuh. Padahal seingat Gaara tangan Hinata itu hangat, tidak sedingin sekarang. Tapi~ kapan terakhir kali dia memegang tangan Hinata? Saat pernikahan mereka kah? Atau saat menuntun Hinata menuju kamarnya karena gaun yang di gunakannya terlalu berat?

"Hinata, aku menyesal. Kumohon kau sadar dan katakan apapun yang kau mau.."bisik Gaara sambil mengenggam tangan Hinata

Di luar dugaan, tangan Hinata membalas genggaman tangan Gaara dan itu memberikan Gaara sercercah harapan. Hinata yang mulai menggerakkan jarinya dan pelan-pelan matanya terbuka. Gaara melihat itu tentu saja senang dan ingin memeluk Hinata jika tidak mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Hinata.

"kau.. siapa?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit tanpa mempedulikan pakaian apa yang di gunakannya. Begitu mendengar kabar bahwa Hinata sadar, Naruto langsung mencari tiket menuju Tokyo.

"Hinata!"teriak Naruto saat masuk ke ruang perawatan Hinata

Namun Hinata tidak menjawab. Tatapan matanya kosong, sementara Gaara menatapnya dengan tatapan _**shock**_ dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Hinata sejak tadi.

"siapa Hinata?"tanyanya yang membuat Naruto _**shock**_

"Hi-Hinata, jangan bercanda.."ucap Naruto terbata dan malah mendapat tatapan dari Hinata yang membuat Naruto tidak yakin orang yang ada di depannya adalah Hinata.

Tatapan itu.. datar dan kosong.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"puas kau sekarang!"teriak Naruto frustasi di ruangannya, sementara Gaara hanya diam. Dia tidak punya pembelaan apapun atas perbuatannya dan dia siap menerima semua konsekuensinya.

Tapi~ kenapa rasanya sakit saat Hinata tidak mengenalinya?

"haa~"ucap Naruto dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia sadar bahwa selama ini melampiaskan semua kemarahannya pada Gaara dan tidak bersikap profesional. Tapi kemarahannya lebih besar sehingga menutup matanya untuk melihat betapa menyesalnya Gaara.

"dia mengalami gegar otak.."ucap Naruto dan melihat reaksi Gaara sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "dan karena itulah, Hinata kehilangan ingatannya.."

"jadi~"

"dengan otakmu yang jenius kurasa kau tahu apa maksudku.."

"tapi, kenapa Hinata tidak punya emosi seperti itu?"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan memandang Gaara. "entahlah. Mungkin otaknya secara tidak sadar menyuruhnya untuk bersikap seperti itu. Mungkin aku akan membawanya ke psikiater.."

"itu tanggung jawabku.."ucap Gaara yang membuat Naruto mendecih

"kenapa baru sekarang kau peduli padanya? Kemana saja kau selama satu tahun ini?"

"Naruto! Tidak bisakah kau melihatku berusaha untuk berubah!"

Hening.

"saranku, sebaiknya kau luangkan waktumu untuk Hinata. Ajaklah dia jalan-jalan atau apapun dan laporkan perkembangannya padaku.."ucap Naruto dan memandang Gaara yang hanya mengangguk

"Gaara.."panggil Naruto pelan yang membuat langkah Gaara terhenti dan menatap Naruto. "maaf"

"aku yang harusnya minta maaf.."ucap Gaara sebelum keluar dari ruangan Naruto

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"pulang.."suara Hinata membuyarkan seluruh lamunan Gaara tentang masa lalu

Gaara memandang Hinata dan memaksakan seulas senyum meski sebenarnya sangat nyeri di syarafnya. Sepertinya dia memang perlu berlatih untuk tersenyum.

"baik.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, hanya keheningan yang menghiasi mereka. Gaara memang sengaja tidak membawa mobil karena ingin membiarkan Hinata menikmati suasana luar dan mungkin Hinata sedikit mengingat tentang masa lalunya.

Hinata berhenti berjalan dan itu membuat Gaara ikut berhenti. Dan Gaara mengikuti arah pandang Hinata yang menuju sebuah kedai makanan yang membuatnya tersenyum dan tersadar jika mereka belum makan apapun sejak tadi siang.

"kau lapar?"tanya Gaara yang tidak di jawab Hinata, namun tatapannya tidak lepas dari kedai itu. Gaara menarik tangan Hinata dan menuntunnya untuk ke kedai makanan itu.

Sejak kecelakaan itu, Hinata tidak pernah mau berbicara lagi. Terakhir kali dia berbicara saat Naruto memanggilnya Hinata dan bertanya siapa itu Hinata. Dan tadi adalah suatu perkembangan yang luar biasa bagi Gaara karena Hinata mau mengucapkan kata 'pulang'.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gaara dan Hinata memesan ramen dan saat makanan yang mereka pesan sudah datang, Hinata tidak menyentuh sedikitpun makanannya dan itu membuat Gaara bingung.

"kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, namun matanya tetap terfokus pada ramen yang ada di depannya. Gaara ikut memperhatikan ramen miliknya yang memang sengaja dia pesan sama seperti Hinata. Dan Gaara baru tersadar satu hal dan segera mengambil putih telur yang ada di mangkuk Hinata.

"kau tidak suka putih telur bukan? Makanya kau tidak mau memakannya?"tanya Gaara yang sudah mengambil putih telur di mangkok Hinata dan menukarnya dengan kuning telur yang ada di mangkoknya

Hinata tidak menjawab, namun tangannya akhirnya mau memegang sumpit dan pelan-pelan memasukkan mie ke dalam mulutnya. Gaara melihatnya hanya menghela nafas lega dan mulai memakan ramen miliknya.

Sebenarnya, Gaarapun bingung kenapa dirinya masih mengingat kebiasaan Hinata itu. Padahal mereka hanya pernah makan ramen sekali waktu SMA dan itupun karena waktu itu Hinata di _**bully **_sehingga bekal yang dia bawa tidak bisa di makan karena di siram dengan jus.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Halo, Mei kembali dengan cerita GaaHina setelah sekian lama jalan-jalan ke chara lain *peace all***_

_**Dan maaf datang-datang langsung bawa cerita model beginian. Silahkan saja di kritik di kasih saran atau di kasih pujian juga boleh~ *maunya, tapi emangnya ada?***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Standar warning applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_hanya itu?_"tanya Naruto dari telepon saat Gaara menceritakan atau lebih tepatnya melaporkan perkembangan terbaru Hinata

"hanya satu kata itu yang dia ucapkan. Setelah itu dia tidak mau mengatakan apapun lagi.."ulang Gaara dan sebelah tangannya sibuk mempelajari dokumen-dokumen yang tidak sempat dia kerjakan di kantor.

"_setelah itu kalian kemana?_"

"dia menatap sebuah kedai ramen dan aku mengajaknya makan di sana. Dan dia tidak mau makan ramennya sebelum aku menyingkirkan putih telur yang ada di mangkoknya.."

"_kurasa itu adalah tanda yang bagus Gaara.._"

"maksudmu?"

"_itu berarti Hinata mulai mengingat kebiasaannya meski mungkin dia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung. Tapi kuharap kau jangan banyak berharap pada Hinata untuk mengingat semuanya.._"

"aku tahu Naruto.."ucap Gaara dan baru menyadari jika Hinata sudah berada di ruang kerjanya. "Naruto, aku harus menutup telepon. Ada Hinata di sini.."

"_baik..baik. aku tidak akan menganggu kalian. Tapi jika aku dengar Hinata menangis karenamu, aku tanpa segan langsung menghajarmu.._"

"hn"ucap Gaara sebelum menutup teleponnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada Hinata. "ada apa?"

Dia tidak menjawab dan membuat Gaara mendekati Hinata. Saat Gaara berada di samping Hinata, tangannya di tarik untuk mengikuti Hinata. Gaara tentu saja terkejut, apalagi selama ini Hinata tidak pernah mengajaknya atau memaksanya untuk mengikutinya seperti sekarang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gaara mengikuti Hinata yang membawanya menuju kamar Hinata. Dan Gaara tentu saja _**shock**_ saat Hinata memaksanya untuk tidur di sampingnya. Bukankah Hinata kehilangan ingatannya? Lantas kenapa Hinata malah memaksanya untuk tidur di sampingnya?

"kau tidak ingin sendirian?"tanya Gaara yang tidak di jawab oleh Hinata karena kelopak matanya sudah menutup sempurna

Gaara menghela nafas dan hendak beranjak dari tempat Hinata saat menyadari tangannya di tahan oleh sesuatu. Gaara melirik tangannya dan mendapati tangan Hinata menahan tangannya.

'_kurasa itu adalah tanda yang bagus, Gaara..'_

Ucapan Naruto kembali tergiang di kepala Gaara dan memaksanya untuk berbaring kembali di samping Hinata. Dan baru kali ini Gaara menatap Hinata dari dekat semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit. Kali ini bukan wajah pucat lagi, namun wajah yang lebih segar meskipun sudah tidak ada rona merah lagi yang mengiasi wajah itu. Tangan Hinata yang masih menahan tangannya juga sudah tidak sekurus waktu itu, meskipun tangan Hinata entah mengapa masih tetap dingin sama seperti terakhir kali Gaara menyentuhnya di rumah sakit.

"mungkin ini adalah hukumanku karena telah menyia-nyiakanmu.."ucap Gaara berbisik dan pelan-pelan kelopak matanya tertutup. Padahal Gaara mengalami _**insomnia**_ tingkat akut dan baru-baru ini _**insomnia-**_nya sedikit berkurang.

Dan itu karena ada Hinata di rumah itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat Gaara membuka matanya, yang di lihatnya adalah langit-langit yang berwarna lavender. Gaara menyeritkan keningnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Setelah melihat sekeliling, Gaara baru teringat jika semalam dia tertidur di kamar Hinata. Dan saat melirik ke samping, dia tidak mendapati Hinata.

Dan entah kenapa, seperti ada lubang besar yang mengangga di hatinya saat mengetahui fakta itu. Jika tidak ingat hari ini ada rapat penting, Gaara mungkin akan menghabiskan pagi untuk merenung dan menyesali semuanya. Segera Gaara beranjak dari kamar Hinata dan menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan mempersiapkan diri.

"pagi Hinata.."sapa Gaara yang tidak di jawab Hinata. Padahal dulu Hinata yang menyapanya dan Gaara yang tidak menjawabnya atau hanya berkata "hn".

Jadi rasanya di acuhkan seperti ini?

Sepanjang sarapan, baik Gaara maupun Hinata tidak bersuara sama sekali. Selesai makan, Hinata hendak beranjak dari meja makan jika Gaara tidak menahan tangan Hinata.

"malam ini aku pulang terlambat"

Hinata menatap Gaara tanpa ekspresi dan sepertinya tidak mau ambil pusing dengan ucapan Gaara barusan. Gaara masih tidak menyerah untuk membuat Hinata berbicara, berkata "apa kau ingin kubawakan sesuatu?"

Diam. Hinata tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Gaara dan malah melirik tangan Gaara yang sejak tadi terus menahan tangannya. Dan dengan berat hati, Gaara melepaskan tangan Hinata yang tidak di siakannya untuk segera pergi dari ruang makan.

"apa ini yang selalu kau rasakan setiap hari saat bersamaku, Hinata?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sebenarnya Gaara sangat tidak ingin menghadiri rapat hari ini. Di tambah lagi dia harus _**face to face **_dengan si pantat bebek Uchiha. Tapi Gaara juga tidak mau mendengarkan ejekan dari pantat bebek itu jika dia tidak menghadiri rapat itu dan malah membuat Uchiha itu besar kepala karena takut menghadapinya.

"wah panda, kupikir kau akan lari begitu mendengar aku akan kemari.."ejek Sasuke saat merek bertemu di depan pintu masuk ruang _**meeting**_

"kenapa aku perlu takut menghadapimu, pantat bebek?"balas Gaara yang membuat Sasuke menyeringai

"kita lihat saja siapa yang akan lari nanti.."ucap Sasuke sebelum pintu ruang _**meeting **_terbuka

Gaara tidak menjawab dan mereka berduapun masuk ke dalam ruang _**meeting**_ yang membahas rencana kerja sama antara _**Sabaku Corp **_dengan _**Uchiha Corp**_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"kau bakal datang ke pestaku bukan?"tanya Sasuke saat mereka sudah selesai _**meeting**_

"hm"jawab Gaara malas dan Sasuke mendengar itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. Pasti Gaara tidak akan datang jika sudah mengeluarkan dua konsonan kata itu.

"kau ini dasar tidak sopan.."omel Sasuke yang tidak di pedulikan oleh Gaara. "kita baru saja mengesahkan kerja sama antara perusahaan kita. Tunjukkan sedikit rasa hormatmu pada perusahaan yang mau kau ajak kerja sama.."

"merepotkan.."komentar Gaara yang membuat empat sudut siku-siku imajiner terbentuk di pelipis Sasuke. Dan Gaara memang sedang tidak ingin terlibat masalah karena masalahnya sudah cukup banyak, menambahkan kalimatnya. "aku akan ke sana.."

"coba kau katakan itu dari tadi.."ucap Sasuke yang tidak di tanggapi oleh Gaara karena yang ada di pikirannya segera menyelesaikan dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya dan pulang secepatnya untuk melihat keadaan Hinata.

Hinata.. apakah dia sudah makan?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sesampainya di ruangan, biasanya Gaara akan segera menyentuh dokumennya. Namun karena Gaara memikirkan Hinata apakah sudah makan atau belum sehingga dia menunda pekerjaannya sejenak dan menelepon ke rumah.

"_halo. Dengan kediaman rumah Sabaku.._"suara Ayame segera memenuhi gendang telinga Gaara

"Hinata sudah makan?"tanya Gaara tanpa basa-basi

"_tuan Gaara?_"tanya Ayame memastikan

"hn"

"_nona sudah makan, tapi~_"

"apa?"

"_setelah makan siang, nona tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya_"

"hn. begitu"ucap Gaara dan segera memutuskan sambungan telepon

Lega. Setidaknya Gaara tahu Hinata sudah makan meski penasaran apa yang di lakukan Hinata di dalam kamar sehingga tidak mau keluar-keluar. Padahal biasanya Hinata akan berkeliaran di taman ataupun di dalam perpustakaan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"aku pulang.."ucap Gaara

Tidak ada jawaban. Tentu saja karena jam sudah menunjukkan ke angka sebelas dan tidak mungkin pelayan akan menunggunya untuk menjawab salamnya itu. Tapi~ biasanya dia juga tidak mengucapkan salam dan langsung masuk ke kamar bukan? Lalu apa yang di harapkannya?

Apa berharap Hinata menjawab salamnya? Biasanya Hinata akan menunggunya di ruang tamu meski pada akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Dan saat Gaara membangunkannya, pasti Hinata tersenyum dan berkata "selamat datang, Gaara.."

Namun itu dulu. Sekarang sudah berbeda. Harusnya Gaara sudah tahu dan tidak kecewa saat tidak mendapati Hinata yang sedang tertidur di sofa karena menunggunya. Tapi, kenapa rasanya sakit?

Dan saat masuk ke kamarnya, Gaara langsung _**shock **_saat melihat Hinata yang tertidur di kamarnya. Dan di tambah lagi Gaara bisa mencium wangi lavender di kamarnya. Gaara duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengelus rambut Hinata dengan lembut.

"terima kasih, Hinata.."bisik Gaara sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya

Mungkin Hinata kehilangan ingatannya dan tidak mengenalinya. Mungkin Hinata tidak mau menjawab semua perkataannya. Mungkin Hinata sudah berubah menjadi seperti orang yang tidak di kenalnya. Tapi satu hal yang tidak berubah dari Hinata. Dia tetap mempedulikannya. Dan baginya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa dan Hinata tetap tidak mau berkata sepatah katapun pada Gaara maupun pada orang lain, pengecualian untuk Naruto. Harus Gaara akui, dia iri dengan Naruto yang bisa mengobrol dengan Hinata meskipun hanya di jawab dengan 'iya', 'tidak' ataupun 'terserah'. Yaa~ mungkin ikatan persahatan tidak akan bisa di putus meskipun Hinata kehilangan seluruh ingatannya.

Berbicara tentang sahabat, apakah Naruto sudah menyampaikan pesannya pada Hinata jika dia ingin mengajak Hinata pergi ke pesta yang di selenggarakan oleh si pantat bebek Uchiha?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"bagaimana?"tanya Ayame yang memperlihatkan dress pilihannya yang sedang melekat pada tubuh Hinata pada Naruto

Naruto menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya dan mengamati Hinata dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, lalu kembali lagi ke wajah Hinata.

"ganti. Bajunya terlalu terbuka. Aku bisa di bunuh Gaara jika membiarkan Hinata menggunakan pakaian itu.."komentar Naruto yang membuat Ayame segera menarik Hinata ke ruang ganti

'_**haa~ kenapa aku jadi tukang menilai pakaian Hinata? Kenapa tidak Gaara saja sendiri yang melakukannya?**_'gerutu Naruto dalam hati dan melirik jas yang akan dia gunakan untuk menghadiri pesta yang di adakan si Teme Uchiha itu

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Biasanya Gaara akan memaklumi keterlambatan Naruto karena memang Naruto adalah orang yang tidak tepat waktu. Tapi masalahnya, kali ini Naruto membawa Hinata bersamanya dan tentu saja membuat Gaara khawatir. Bagaimana kalau Naruto tersasar? Bagaimana kalau Naruto terjebak kemacetan? Bagaimana kalau Naruto~

Oke, ini bukan Gaara banget karena Gaara sekarang terlihat seperti orang paranoid dan itu di sebabkan oleh mahluk spesies bernama Hinata. Dan berterima kasihlah pada _**kami-sama**_ yang sepertinya tidak tega melihat Gaara yang semakin menggila dengan pikiran liarnya karena pada akhirnya Naruto sampai di _**lobby**_ tempat Gaara menunggu.

Gaara baru saja akan melancarkan _**deathglare**_-nya pada Naruto jika Hinata tidak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, di belakang punggung Naruto. Gaara terdiam dan terpesona melihat Hinata, meskipun Hinata tidak memasang ekspresi apapun namun hal itu tidak menutupi kecantikan Hinata.

Dan Naruto? Malah tertawa melihat tingkah Gaara serta memfoto wajah Gaara yang sangat tidak _**stoic**_ itu sebagai bukti jika suatu saat nanti Naruto mengejek Gaara maka dia mempunyai bukti kuat.

"oke, aku tingggal dulu. Hinata, kau pergi bersama Gaara ya. Aku mau bertemu dengan si Teme dulu.."terang Naruto sebelum meninggalkan Hinata dan Gaara

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Gaara sudah berada di samping Hinata dan mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata melihat itu hanya heran namun wajahnya tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun dan menatap Gaara.

"aku tidak mau kau tersesat.."jelas Gaara yang sepertinya paham jika Hinata meminta penjelasan atas apa yang dia lakukan

Akhirnya Hinata mau menerima uluran tangan Gaara dan membiarkan Gaara menuntunnya untuk mengikutinya. Dalam hati, Gaara lega karena setidaknya Hinata tidak pernah menolak kehadirannya meskipun gadis itu tidak pernah mau berbicara padanya.

Dan Gaara tidak pernah tahu satu hal dan itu baru di ketahuinya hari ini. Membawa Hinata ke pesta sama berbahayanya dengan seekor domba yang di kelilingi oleh serigala dengan dombanya adalah Hinata.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"tunggu di sini, aku mengambilkanmu minuman.."ucap Gaara sebelum pergi mengambilkan minuman non alkohol. Memang banyak pramusaji yang berkeliaran, tapi minuman yang mereka bawa pasti mengandung alkohol. Dan Gaara tidak mau ambil resiko dengan membiarkan Hinata mabuk karena tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti pada gadis itu.

Dan baru sebentar di tinggal, sudah banyak pria yang melirik Hinata bahkan beberapa dari mereka terang-terangan menggoda Hinata. Tentu saja di acuhkan Hinata karena dia memang tidak punya emosi sama sekali. Sepertinya kecelakaan waktu itu sedikit banyak menolong Hinata dari kerumunan serigala di balik topeng pria-pria _**borjuis**_.

"wah.. wah. Tidak kusangka kau akan ada di sini, Hinata.."sapa Sasuke dengan senyum menggodanya yang membuat banyak wanita merasa iri pada Hinata

Hinata? Tidak peduli dan mengamati jalannya pesta tanpa ekpresi. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke terkejut. Tidak pernah satu wanitapun yang mengacuhkannya. Apalagi ini seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang Sasuke sangat kenal sebagai gadis culun, yaa~ meskipun sekarang dia tampil sangat cantik.

"sombong sekali kau Hinata. Apa itu karena kau berubah menjadi cantik sekarang?"ucap Sasuke meremehkan

Hinata yang (merasa) tidak kenal dengan pria yang meiliki rambut melawan gravitasi yang sejak tadi terus mengoceh tidak jelas, akhirnya berkata "kau siapa?"

"apa?"tanya Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. "jangan bercanda Hinata. Kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku heh?"

Hinata tidak peduli dengan seluruh cercaan pertanyaan dari Sasuke itu memutuskan untuk menjauh. Sasuke tentu saja tidak terima dengan perlakuan Hinata yang seperti itu langsung menahan tangan Hinata dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

Onyx bertemu Lavender.

Hinata menatap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi, sementara Sasuke memberinya tatapan tajam yang sebenarnya hampir menyerempet sebagai _**deathglare**_. Dan Sasuke sepertinya tidak menyadari jika Hinata yang di depannya bukanlah Hinata yang dulu dia kenal.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gaara yang tadi berniat mengambil minuman untuk Hinata terpaksa harus menunda kegiatannya karena di cegat oleh beberapa kolega perusahaanya untuk mengobrol yang menurut Gaara sangat tidak penting.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari para kolega, Gaaara segera mengambil minuman. Dan saat berbalik, apa yang di lihatnya membuat emosinya sampai di level maksimal.

Sasuke sedang menahan tangan Hinata dan memberikan _**deathglare**_-nya. Dan Hinata tampak tidak suka dengan kehadiran Sasuke di depannya, meskipun ekspresinya masih datar.

Gaara segera memberikan minuma yang dia pegang pada pramusaji dan bergegas mendatangi Hinata. Persetanan dengan kontrak yang baru mereka buat seminggu yang lalu karena Gaara tidak akan menahan dirinya untuk menghajar Sasuke jika menganggu Hinata.

"lepaskan dia, Sasuke.."suara Gaara yang dingin dan hawa-hawa membunuh menguar dari tubuh Gaara sehingga Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata dan mengendurkan pegangannya dari Hinata yang tidak di siakan Hinata untuk melepaskan diri

"kau pergi bersamanya, panda? Kurasa rumor waktu SMA itu memang benar, jika kau memang menyukai gadis culun itu.."ejek Sasuke yang membuat Gaara mengepalkan tangannya dan siap memukul Sasuke

Brugh!

Itu memang suara pukulan, namun bukan Gaara yang melakukannya apalagi Hinata. Mungkin Gaara harus berterima kasih pada sahabat kuningnya itu, Naruto karena telah menggantikannya untuk menghajar Sasuke.

"kau.."ucap Sasuke dan memegangi sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah

"Teme, sudah ku bilang dari dulu jangan pernah menganggu Hinata!"hardik Naruto yang membuat suasana _**ballroom**_ yang tadi ramai mendadak sepi karena semua orang terfokus pada pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke

"jadi sekarang kau lebih memihak panda dari pada aku hah, Dobe?"balas Sasuke dan menatap Naruto dengan _**deathglare**_ terbaiknya. Dan sepertinya Sasuke lupa jika Naruto tidak akan pernah mempan dengan _**deathglare**_ dari siapapun, termasuk dirinya.

"aku tidak memihak siapapun. Tapi siapapun yang mengejek Hinata, maka dia berurusan denganku.."

Sasuke mendengarnya hanya mendecih kesal dan menatap Naruto dan Gaara secara bergantian. Sementara Hinata di tarik Gaara untuk bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"kenapa kau terus membelanya, Dobe? Tidak sadarkah cintamu itu bertepuk sebelah tangan padanya? Dan bahkan dia bukan memilih kau untuk di nikahinya, melainkan si panda jadi-jadian itu.."ejek Sasuke yang membuat Naruto dan Gaara semakin emosi. Dan Gaara tidak menyadari sama sekali jika tangannya sudah melepaskan genggaman Hinata

Plak!

Gaara, Naruto dan seluruh orang yang berada di dalam _**ballroom**_ tentu saja terkejut. Apalagi Hinata langsung menampar Sasuke dan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi yang seolah menggambarkan apa yang di lakukannya tidak salah.

"kau.."desis Sasuke dan menatap Hinata kesal

"diam!"ucap Hinata datar, lalu segera mendatangi Naruto dan Gaara serta menarik mereka untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelah kepergian mereka, semua orang mulai berbisik-bisik yang intinya membicarakan kelakukan Sasuke yang menurut mereka keterlaluan. Sasuke mendengarnya tentu saja kesal dan berniat membalas dendam pada Gaara, Naruto dan juga Hinata.

"Sasuke.."panggil seorang pria yang mirip dengan Sasuke kecuali model rambut mereka yang berbeda. "sebaiknya kau menjelaskan padaku apa yang barusan kulihat.."

'_**damn. Lihat saja, kalian semua akan merasakan akibatnya karena berurusan denganku..**_'gumam Sasuke kesal dan mengikuti sang kakak ke sebuah ruangan yang pastinya di gunakan untuk mengintrogasinya karena tingkahnya tadi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terima kasih karena sudah menyukai fic abal ini. Dan untuk chara, sebenarnya kemaren ini sempat kemasuk ke archive NarHina, padahal maksudnya mau masukin GaaHinaNaru. Tapi biar nggak menimbulkan kesalah pahaman lagi, ya sudah di taroh di GaaHina aja biar aman.**_

_**Terima kasih buat **__**Kirana Yumei**__**, **__Guest__**, **____**, **__Akari-chan, azzahra __**dan **__mai chan__**. Bagi yang log ini nanti di balas. Yang nggak log in di bales di sini ya ^^**_

_Guest: __**makasih atas koreksinya ^^**_

_Akari-chan: __**Mei bosen lihat Hinata yang di sakiti terus dengan sifat dinginnya Gaara. coba kalau situasinya di balik, biar Gaara merasakan apa yang di rasakan Hinata selama ini. Wah, jadi terharu ada yang berniat mau baca ini sampai tamat *nyari tissue*. Makasih sudah mereview yaa^^**_

_azzahra & mai chan: __**nih sudah update ^^**_

_**Silahkan tinggalkan apapun di tempat bernama review tentang cerita ini (asal jangan iklan). Sampai nanti di chapter selanjutnya ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Standar warning applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah pesta yang berakhir dengan di permalukannya Sasuke di depan umum oleh Naruto dan Hinata, keadaan sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Yaa~ itu wajar saja, lantaran Naruto yang selama ini di kenal sebagai sahabat baiknya Sasuke, malah meninju wajah Sasuke di depan umum lantaran seorang wanita dan orang itu adalah Hinata. Di tambah lagi Hinata menampar Sasuke dan memerintahkannya untuk diam.

Bayangkan, seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang memiliki harga diri yang selangit itu di permalukan di depan umum dan dengan seenaknya di perintah oleh seorang wanita yang mengaku tidak mengenalnya untuk diam.

Tapi anehnya, kerjasama antara _**Sabaku Corp**_ dan _**Uchiha Corp**_ tetap di lanjutkan. Sebenarnya Gaara merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan di lanjutkannya kontrak kerja mereka lantaran dia tahu bagaimana angkuhnya Sasuke dan tidak mungkin Sasuke melupakan masalah yang melibatkan harga dirinya itu dengan mudah. Namun pada akhirnya Gaara tidak berniat menyelidikinya lebih lanjut lantaran memikirkan Hinata.

Tindakan Gaara tentulah tidak salah lantaran sejak pesta itu, Hinata makin susah untuk di dekati dan di ajak bicara. Bahkan jika Hinata melihat Gaara, entah kenapa Hinata lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi atau lari.

"sialan si pantat bebek!"maki Gaara dan mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan

Dan saat hendak mengambil sebuh dokumen untuk di tanda tangani, hp Gaara berbunyi dan menampilkan nomer telepon rumahnya dan mendadak perasaan Gaara tidak enak.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"halo.."suara _**bariton**_ Gaara segera terdengar saat mengangkat telepon itu

"_tu–tuan.. nona Hinata~_"ucap Ayame dengan takut-takut

_**Deg!**_

"ada apa dengannya!"tanya Gaara dengan nafas tidak teratur. Mendengar nama Hinata dan di tambah lagi dengan nada bicara Ayame yang menyiratkan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres membuatnya susah untuk bernafas.

"_nona tidak ada di rumah. Kami semua sudah mencarinya di seluruh tempat tetapi kami tidak menemukan keberadaan nona. Ka-kami~_"

Gaara tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Ayame lebih lanjut dan berkata "aku akan mencarinya.."

Dan setelah memutus sambungan telepon, Gaara segera mengambil jas miliknya dan kunci mobilnya untuk mencari Hinata. Gaara tidak peduli jika satu jam lagi dia ada _**meeting **_karena yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah Hinata.

'_**apa kau benar-benar ingin membuatku gila, Hinata?**_'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gaara menyusuri jalan dan berharap menemukan Hinata. Dan saat Gaara melewati toko tua, dia merasa melihat Hinata. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gaara langsung menghentikan laju mobilnya dan memundurkan mobilnya untuk membuktikan apa yang di lihatnya.

Dan memang benar, itu adalah Hinata. Dan dia sedang memandangi sebuah boneka dari salah satu toko tua itu.

"Hinata.."panggil Gaara yang berada di belakang Hinata

Hinata menoleh dan seperti biasa, tidak memasang ekpresi apapun ataupun berbicara. Gaara melihat itu sudah membiasakan dirinya, meskipun hatinya tetap saja merasakan sakit. Tapi lebih baik begitu dari pada saat Hinata mendengar suaranya langsung melarikan diri seperti seminggu belakangan ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"tanya Gaara yang sebenarnya tidak mungkin akan di jawab Hinata. Dan benar saja, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, Hinata malah kembali memandangi boneka yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya itu

Gaara merasa yakin Hinata menginginkan boneka itu, menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya masuk ke toko boneka itu.

"tolong berikan boneka yang di pajang di estalase depan.."ucap Gaara pada penjaga toko itu

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gaara dan Hinata berada di mobil yang membawa mereka menuju ke rumah. Sesekali Gaara melirih Hinata yang memeluk boneka beruang yang berukuran seperti anak balita dan Hinata memangkukan kepalanya di atas kepala boneka beruang itu.

"halo.."ucap Gaara yang memasang _**earphone**_ ke telinga kirinya karena ada telepon

"_Gaara, kau di mana! Ini sudah jam __**meeting**__!_"seru Temari yang membuat telinga Gaara berdengung. Kalau Gaara tahu efek menerima telepon Temari seperti ini, lebih baik Gaara tidak usah mengangkatnya

"mengantarkan Hinata pulang.."

"_Hinata? Memangnya kalian jalan-jalan kemana?_"

"kami tidak jalan-jalan bersama"

"_hah? Lalu kenapa kau bisa mengantarkan Hinata pulang?_"

"dia kabur dari rumah dan aku menemukannya di depan toko boneka"

"_ohh.._"

"gantikan aku di _**meeting**_ itu. Aku mengandalkanmu.."

"_tapi Gaara~"_ucap Temari tidak selesai lantaran menyadari tidak ada jawaban dari Gaara_".. halo? Gaara!_"

Gaara melepas earphone di telinganya dan melemparkannya dengan asal dan melirik Hinata yang masih di posisi yang sama seperti yang terakhir kali Gaara lihat.

"tadi itu Temari, kakak perempuanku.."jelas Gaara yang sebenarnya tidak perlu karena Hinata tidak bertanya dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang Gaara lakukan. Tapi bagi Gaara, dia perlu menjelaskannya karena tidak ingin ada salah paham lagi seperti waktu itu dan membuat Hinata nyaris mati.

Mungkin yang di lakukan Gaara sekarang memanglah terlambat. Tapi lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali bukan?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dan karena Gaara sudah terlanjur menyerahkan tugas pada Temari, dia berpikir untuk mengajak jalan-jalan Hinata. Terakhir kali mereka jalan-jalan kira-kira sebulan yang lalu, jadi tidak masalah mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan sekarang.

"aku ingin menunjukkan suatu tempat.."jelas Gaara saat mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat yang sunyi dan di kelilingi oleh hutan

Hinata masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya dan Gaara menganggap Hinata menolak untuk ke tempat itu.

"jika kau tidak mau, kita bisa ke tempat lain.."

Hinata tidak bersuara, seperti biasanya. Tapi Hinata membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari mobil. Gaara hanya tersenyum dan berjalan ke samping Hinata serta menarik tangan Hinata untuk ikut dengannya.

"saat kau belum hilang ingatan, kau suka kemari.."jelas Gaara saat mereka sudah tiba di lapangan yang penuh dengan hamparan bunga-bunga aneka warna

Hinata tidak membalas ucapan Gaara itu. Sebenarnya Gaara mengetahui tempat ini dari Ayame karena dulu Ayame sering menemani Hinata ke tempat itu.

"aku ada di sana.."tunjuk Gaara pada sebuah batu besar yang ada di lapangan itu sebelum meninggalkan Hinata sendirian

Hinata yang masih memeluk boneka yang di belikan Gaara tadi hanya mengamati hamparan bunga-bunga di depannya tanpa menunjukkan ketertarikan. Tapi melihat Gaara yang sudang duduk bersandar di batu besar membuatnya secara tidak sadar tersenyum.

Dan itu adalah senyum pertama setelah hampir tiga bulan keluar dari rumah sakit dan kehilangan seluruh ingatannya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Siang itu tidak terlalu terik, malah terkesan teduh karena matahari sepertinya sedang ingin bersembunyi di balik awan. Dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membawa wangi bunga-bunga yang ada di taman itu membuat mata Gaara semakin lama semakin berat. Pada akhirnya, kelopak mata itu menyerah untuk bertahan dan memasuki alam mimpinya.

Hinata yang sejak tadi berkeliling dan melihat-lihat bunga-bunga tanpa berminat sedikitpun untuk membawa pulang beberapa kuntum bunga. Dan tanpa terasa kaki Hinata menuntunnya ke tempat Gaara yang tertidur. Hinata meletakkan boneka yang sejak tadi tidak dia lepaskan dari pelukannya di sebelah kiri Gaara sementara Hinata duduk di sebelah kanan Gaara.

"panda.."ucap Hinata saat melihat wajah Gaara dari dekat dan menyadari wajah Gaara mirip dengan salah satu hewan pemakan bambu yang berasal dari negeri tirai bambu. Hinata melepaskan topi yang sejak tadi berada di kepalanya dan memakaikannya pada Gaara sebelum Hinata bersender di bahu Gaara dan tertidur.

Ahh~ kenapa kejadian manis ini harus terjadi saat Hinata kehilangan ingatannya?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Entah berapa lama Gaara tertidur, namun saat terbangun Gaara melihat langit sudah berwarna orange kemerahan. Gaara menyadari hal itu langsung tersentak dan melihat sekeliling untuk mencari sosok itu. Dan dia tidak melihatnya.

"Hinata!"panggil Gaara dan tidak melihat sosok itu. Gaara segera bangkit dari posisinya dan melihat boneka yang di belikan nya untuk Hinata ada di dekatnya. Gaara mengambil boneka itu dan berlari menyusuri taman itu sambil menyerukan nama Hinata.

"Hinata!"entah sudah berapa puluh atau mungkin ratus kali nama itu yang di serukan oleh Gaara. Sampai dia menemukan Hinata yang sedang memegang beberapa kuntum bunga. Dan entah ini wujud bersyukur, Gaara refleks memeluk Hinata dan menjatuhkan boneka yang dia bawa sejak tadi.

"jangan membuatku khawatir.."bisik Gaara yang membuat Hinata menggerjap-kerjapkan matanya, bingung. Namun tidak berapa lama Hinata memukul-mukul dada Gaara karena dia sesak nafas lantara pelukan Gaara begitu erat.

Dengan enggan Gaara melepaskan pelukannya, sementara Hinata mengumpulkan nafasnya yang tadi sempat menipis karena perlakuan Gaara.

"maaf.."ucap Gaara yang menyadari kesalahannya

Tangan Hinata yang tidak memegang bunga terangkat dan Gaara pikir Hinata akan menamparnya. Namun dugaanya salah, karena nyatanya Hinata mengambil topinya yang masih ada di kepala Gaara dan mengenakannya di kepalanya. Bahkan Gaara saja tidak sadar jika dia mengenakan topi saat berlari mencari Hinata.

"ayo kita pulang.."ajak Gaara dan memungut boneka yang tadi sempat di jatuhkannya

Hinata tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan itu membuat Gaara yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya heran. Gaara kembali lagi dan menatap Hinata dengan bingung.

"ada apa? Tidak mau pulang?"

Dan seperti biasa, Hinata tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Dan yang pertama kali terlintas di kepala Gaara adalah menyerahkan boneka yang sedang di pegangnya pada Hinata.

"kau ingin ini?"

Namun Hinata tidak kunjung juga mengambilnya dan ini membuat Gaara makin bingung dan kepalanya mendadak pusing karena memikirkan beberapa cara untuk mengajak Hinata pulang dalam waktu singkat.

Gaara menyerah untuk mengetahui penyebab Hinata tidak mau pulang dan menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya pulang. Padahal, jika Gaara sedikit lebih peka sebenarnya hal yang di lakukannya sekarang adalah yang di inginkan Hinata.

Eh? Jadi Hinata..

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ayame sejak tadi mondar-mandir tidak jelas dan dari wajahnya jelas tergambar jika dia sangat khawatir. Tentu saja dia khawatir karena Hinata sejak tadi siang menghilang dan sampai sekarang belum pulang. Dan lagi, mengapa Gaara yang katanya mencari Hinata malah tidak bisa di hubungi?

"selamat datang tuan Gaara.."seru salah seorang pelayan yang membuat Ayame segera berlari untuk menemui tuannya itu

Dan betapa terkejutnya saat dia melihat Gaara dan Hinata sedang bergandengan tangan dan Gaara sendiri membawa sebuah boneka beruang. Ayame merasa rasa khawatirnya sejak tadi siang sia-sia saja.

"tuan dan nona dari mana saja?"tanya Ayame yang membutuhkan penjelasan dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya. Sejak kapan Gaara mau bergandengan tangan dengan Hinata? Bahkan saat ingatan Hinata belum hilang, Gaara selalu mencuekin Hinata.

"hn"jawab Gaara dan membawa Hinata menuju kamar mereka. Ehm, maksudnya kamar Hinata.

Ayame hanya menghela nafas dan ekor matanya tidak sengaja menangkap Hinata yang sedang menggenggam beberapa tangkai bunga. Ayame hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu dan secara tidak langsung menjawab kemana saja Hinata dan Gaara seharian ini.

"jadi mereka kesana.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kali ini Gaara di buat pusing lagi oleh Hinata. Tidak.. Hinata tidak kabur kok. Ini masih di hari yang sama, namun tentu saja dengan settingan waktu yang berbeda lantaran matahari sudah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya dan di gantikan dengan bulan dan bintang.

"Hinata, aku hanya pergi ke kamar sebelah.."jelas Gaara yang dari nada bicaranya setengah membujuk Hinata untuk membiarkannya pergi

Namun Hinata tetap tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Gaara yang membuat Gaara benar-benar bingung harus membujuk Hinata dengan kata-kata apa lagi.

"Hinata, aku belum membersihkan diri. Jadi biarkan aku pergi ke kamar sebelah untuk membersihkan diri.."bujuk Gaara yang sudah benar-benar menyerah untuk membujuk Hinata agar melepaskannya

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu pelan-pelan mengendurkan pegangannya sampai akhirnya tangan mungilnya tidak melingkar di lengan Gaara. Dan sebagai bentuk apresiasi, Gaara tersenyum pada Hinata sebelum berjalan menjauhi Hinata.

"Hinata, kau juga harus membersihkan diri"ucap Gaara sebelum menutup pintu kamar Hinata

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"err.. Hinata?"panggil Gaara ragu-ragu

Tentu saja Gaara bersikap seperti itu lantaran Hinata hanya menggunakan lingrine untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dan sebagai laki-laki normal, tentu saja Gaara pasti ingin 'menyentuh' keindahan itu.

Tapi Gaara tahu itu perbuatan yang tidak benar meskipun mereka sudah menikah. Bagaimana jika nanti ingatan Hinata kembali dan menyadari bahwa dia sudah 'di sentuh' oleh Gaara lalu malah menuntut cerai? Demi apapun, Gaara tidak rela kehilangan Hinata untuk kedua kalinya. Cukup kecelakaan waktu itu yang hampir mengambil nyawa Hinata.

"di mana pakaianmu? Kau pasti kedinginan.."ucap Gaara dan beranjak menuju lemari pakaian Hinata untuk mencari pakaian yang lebih pantas di pakai Hinata. Selain itu juga untuk membuatnya tidak berpikir macam-macam pada Hinata

"Gaara.."panggil Hinata manja dan memeluk Gaara dari belakang

Dan Gaara meruntuki hormon tubuhnya yang membuat tubuhnya langsung menegang saat mendengar suara Hinata itu. Tapi Gaara masih berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dan tangannya masih mencari-cari pakaian yang pas untuk menutupi tubuh Hinata.

"Gaara.."panggil Hinata lagi, tapi kali ini dengan nada merajuk

Cukup!

'_Hinata, kau yang memintanya dan aku hanya mewujudkannya.._'gumam Gaara dalam hati dan menghadap Hinata

"aku tidak bisa berjanji tidak akan kasar padamu, Hinata.."ucap Gaara dan setelah itu bibir mereka saling bersentuhan

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi? Sepertinya tidak perlu di jelaskan secara detail karena pasti semua orang tahu apa yang akan di lakukan suami istri saat malam pertama. Yaa~ meskipun malam pertama mereka sudah sangat terlambat untuk di katakan malam pertama.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love in the Ice**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***natapin chapter ini***_

_**Demi apa.. aku buat jadi semi ratem?! *lempar keropi ke tembok dan nutup Choi biar nggak liat ini chappie lebih lama* #geplaked**_

_**Ya silahkan di komen deh. Mau di kritik, saran dan pujian silahkan di sematkan di tempatnya ^^**_


End file.
